Cardassian
The Cardassian race is a humanoid species from the Alpha Quadrant. The Cardassians are native to the planet Cardassia Prime, capital world of the Cardassian Union. Physiology The Cardassians evolved from reptilian ancestors, and they prefer a darker, hotter, and more humid environment than humans. (DS9: "For the Cause") Externally, Cardassians are easily recognizable by their two thick vertical neck ridges that recede back to the crown of the head and an inverted tear-shaped ridge in the center of the forehead (this feature has a blue coloration in some Cardassian females). The ridge is thickest immediately above the eyes, protecting them and creating an especially deep-set appearance. They have straight hair that varies in color from jet black to less frequently dark brown. Males typically slick their hair back, while the women have more varying hairstyles. As with Humans, their hair turns white with age. (DS9: "Cardassians", et all) :See below for more information on the evolution of the Cardassian "look". Society and culture Unlike Humans, Cardassians don't avoid or try to slow the aging process, instead welcoming old age and the power and wisdom it denotes. The education system implemented on Cardassia dictates that intellectual pursuits begin at the young age of 3 or 4. Every Cardassian is raised with an appreciation of fine arts and culture, though the government may not have always been so open-minded in its policies. Educational attainment is regarded as a major source of social status and the source of creativity in Cardassian society. The Cardassians are known for their photographic memories, while some even have the ability to resist a Vulcan mind meld. (DS9: "Distant Voices", "The Maquis, Part I") Family is considered a Cardassian's greatest asset, with three or more generations in one home. However, orphans are outcasts and are forgotten. (DS9: "Cardassians") Men, as well as women, may serve in the military, though it may be that only men are drafted. Women, on the other hand, are the majority in the sciences. (TNG: "Journey's End", DS9: "Destiny") Citizenry and State Cardassians give their first molar to the Bureau of Identification at age ten. Cardassian society has the most rigid and, to the Federation, incomprehensible, of all legal systems. All suspects are guilty before even appearing in court, their sentence already spelled out - almost always death. No prisoner ever escapes the death penalty, and only very tempting incentives can change the sentence to a lifetime in a labor camp. The criminal is given a Conservator, equivalent to a public defender, only the Conservator is not supposed to win, but to prepare the criminal for a moving confession of guilt on the floor of the court. The accused is also permitted an advocate, the Nestor, to advise them during the trial. The Chief Archon, or judge, of the court plays to a televised audience, her duty not to judge the prisoner's innocence or guilt, but rather to give an emphatic display of the futility of crime in Cardassia and reinforce the public's trust in the justice system. (DS9: "Tribunal") Philosophy The ideal Cardassian life is one of complete loyalty and servitude to the State. The Cardassian government is assumed to be omniscient, omnipotent and benevolent. In a sense, when the Cardassians abandoned their spiritual ways and began their expansion throughout the Alpha Quadrant centuries ago, they simply applied a twisted form of their religion to their political philosophy. (DS9: "The Wire", "Second Skin") A typical example of the Cardassian approach to life is found in their criminal trials, in which the verdict is always determined beforehand, and the purpose of the proceedings is not justice in the human sense but bringing the offender to recognize the power and benevolence of the State. The typical Cardassian approach is direct, simple and ruthless, uncaring about how many aliens -- or Cardassians -- are trampled on in the interests of the state. Cardassians pride themselves on their attention to detail and memories. They have no interest in science for its own worth, and demand that scientific projects, like everything, serve military benefits. (DS9: "Tribunal", "Destiny") Cardassian architecture typically has the commanding officer's office above the rest of the operations center. This is so that all others present are forced to look up at the commander with respect. (DS9: "The Emissary") Cardassians, much like the Dominion, are known for their punctuality. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior", "Call to Arms") Traits considered admirable in Cardassian society are different from those Humans value. Advanced age, for example, is seen as a sign of strength and power in Cardassian society. The dreaded 30th birthday of Human culture would thus be cause for celebration for a Cardassian. Similar to some other cultures, Cardassians expect their young to remain loyal to their families, and an order from one's mother or father should be obeyed. Family is one of the most important things in all Cardassian culture. Sometimes Cardassian children will visit their parents at work to see what they do (e.g. a torture chamber). On the other hand, Cardassian orphans have no place in their society. To be looked upon favorably, one must also take care never to show weakness; indeed, the irony in the Human tragedy Julius Caesar was lost on Garak, who thought Caesar a fool for not suspecting that Brutus would betray him. (DS9: "Distant Voices", "Improbable Cause", "In Purgatory's Shadow", "Cardassians", "Indiscretion", TNG: "Chain of Command, Part II") Like Romulans, Cardassians do not believe in luck. (DS9: "Distant Voices", "The Dogs of War") A year after the ending of the Federation-Cardassian Wars, Worf stated "Cardassians have no honor." Ironically, during the Klingon-Cardassian War, an officer aboard a Klingon Bird of Prey stated the Cardassians were honorable and formidable warriors. (DS9: "Soldiers of the Empire") In the aftermath of the Dominion War, and the utter devastation it created for Cardassia, it remains to be seen whether a new philosophy may emerge. One of the greatest questions facing the Alpha Quadrant is whether Cardassia will remain entrenched in its old, bloody system or if a reform to a more Federation-style democracy is possible. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Government The governing body of Cardassia is the Cardassian Union. The elected Detapa Council has ruled for centuries, but over the years, the Council's power was usurped by Cardassian Central Command, the military branch of the government, transforming Cardassia into a police state similar to Nazi Germany or the Soviet Union. By the late 24th century, the Central Command's control was slipping due to civilian protests and the Cardassian dissident movement. The Obsidian Order had been given limited autonomy and thus took a very active role in Cardassians' lives, but it was forbidden from raising an army and its autonomy could be revoked at any time. (DS9: "Emissary") The latter half of the century saw significant changes. A secret joint operation between the Obsidian Order and the Romulan Tal Shiar, intended to cripple the Dominion, raised an army of ships armed with cloaking devices. Led by Enabran Tain, the plan nearly succeeded but had been sabotaged by a Changeling infiltrator. The joint Cardassian-Romulan fleet was utterly destroyed at the Battle of the Omarion Nebula, and the staggering losses suffered by the Order combined with public outcry and caused its downfall. (DS9: "Improbable Cause", "The Die is Cast") Without the Obsidian Order to keep the populace in line, the dissident movement eventually succeeded in securing control of the government. A civilian uprising reinstated the power of the Detapa Council, but this drew the attention of the nearby Klingon Empire. Claiming the Council was made up of Changelings, Chancellor Gowron (who was himself under the influence of a Changeling infiltrator) initiated the Klingon-Cardassian War in a thinly veiled attempt to seize control of Cardassian territory. This pressure combined with terrorist pressure from the Maquis in the Demilitarized Zone and resulted in utter chaos -- until Dukat secretly negotiated Cardassia's entry into the Dominion. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Cardassia essentially had no government during the Dominion occupation. Though Dukat and later Damar was given limited control and the appearance of equality with other Dominion servants, the Cardassians had no authority and eventually rebelled at the end of the bloody Dominion War. Ultimately, the Dominion was driven from Cardassia, leaving its political future uncertain. DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil", "What You Leave Behind") :In the Deep Space Nine relaunch novels, Garak is the leader of a civilian restoration, working with Alon Ghemor (the nephew of Tekeny Ghemor). Keiko O'Brien also aids Cardassia in its reconstruction efforts. Technology In 2367, Cardassian technology was notably inferior to that of the Federation. A Cardassian warship was easily destroyed by the USS Phoenix, even when the warship had the ability to penetrate the Phoenix's shields. Cardassians on board the Enterprise made several comments about the superiority of Federation technology, notably their transporter technology, and also their sensors, which were able to detect the classification of Cardassian ships at long ranges, something which Cardassians could not do. However, at this time, Cardassians did possess the ability to mask the contents of their supply ships from the Enterprise's scans. (TNG: "The Wounded") History :Main article: See Cardassian history. Before Cardassia became a military dictatorship, it was home to fine art and beautiful architecture. Once this civilization fell into decay, millions of Cardassians were starving and chaos ruled. This led the way for the military to take over the government. (TNG: "Chain of Command, Part II") During the 24th Century Cardassians were involved in three great wars. The first was with the Federation in the mid-24th Century, which ended in a peace treaty that was uneasy to say the least. (TNG: "The Wounded") A second war broke out when the Klingon Empire, convinced that the Dominion had taken over Cardassia, attacked. A civilian government known as the Detapa Council had come to power following the Cardassian withdrawal from Bajor, and the Klingons believed that this was not possible unless changlings had replaced the Cardassian Military. This war devastated Cardassia, with a great loss of life and territory. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") The third war was the Dominion War. In order to drive out the Klingons and regain its status in the Alpha Quadrant, Gul Dukat signed a treaty making Cardassia a part of the Dominion. Cardassian forces along with the forces of the Dominion attacked the Federation. This war was a disaster for Cardassia. After being subjugated by the Dominion, the Cardassian Military joined the Federation against the Dominion, in retaliation, the Dominion destroyed Cardassian cities and attempted to wipe out the entire Cardassian race. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow", "By Inferno's Light", et. al.) Background Physical Appearance The Cardassians were introduced in TNG: "The Wounded", but their physical appearance and uniforms changed after "Ensign Ro" (their second appearance). The make-up used in later episodes and particularly throughout DS9 is smoother, and their uniforms changed entirely from a bulky, greyish design to the familiar sleek black one. The addition of the blue pigment to the females' "spoon" area was an attempt to differentiate them from their male counterparts, as there is little to distinguish one from the other when in uniform. An early attempt to remedy this can be seen in "Journey's End", where a female Cardassian appears with pigtails. It is also worth noting that Macet (the first Cardassian seen on-screen) is the only Cardassian known to wear a beard. However, his facial hair appears to have been shaved, or simply does not grow, in portions of his face outside his lower cheek area. The potential for confusion may have influenced the decision not to give further Cadassians facial hair. (Unlike male Vulcans, who also generally shave facial hair, the Cardassians' mirror universe counterparts do not wear beards.) Sociology Andrew Robinson (Garak) has likened the Cardassian brain to the reptilian portion of the human brain, which in Robinson's words "knows what boundaries are ... and how to take care of itself so that the species survives."http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/features/firstperson/article/151.html Consequentially, Cardassian philosophy places order above both freedom and equality, resulting in an Orwellian society where the good of the state is placed above that of the individual. The Cardassians by and large are willing to sacrifice freedom and equality for order. There were also numerous similarities between Cardassians and reptiles. For example, while their skin is closer to that of Humans than reptiles, their neck ridges bear a resemblence to scales. Additionally, they prefer relatively dark rooms, enjoy the heat and are intolerant to cold (reptiles are cold-blooded), and are frequently portrayed as aggressors, an attribute often associated with reptiles. On the other hand, the sociopolitical status of Bajor and the Cardassians' occupation of that planet have been likened to the Nazi Germany's treatment of Jews and Imperial Japan's occupation of Korea. The episode which introduced the Bajorans, "Ensign Ro", did not make any specific attempts at creating a metaphor, but at the storyline of Bajoran-Cardassian relations developed, so did the similarities. The Cardassians were firmly cemented in fans' minds as "the Nazis of the galaxy", so to speak, in DS9: "Duet". There, Aamin Marritza gives graphic details of how the Cardassians slaughtered Bajoran laborers. See Also * Cardassian arts * Cardassian language * Cardassian foods and beverages * List of Cardassians * List of Cardassian planets * List of episodes in which Cardassians appear Category:Cardassia Cardassian Category:Species de:Cardassianer es:Cardassianos fr:Cardassien nl:Cardassian